


Inspired By Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, CEO Shanks, Closet case, Closeted, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Hats, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, alternative universe, shanks likes his hat, shanksan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Working at a bar to pay the bills, Sanji's bored with his mundane existence - that is, until a certain red-haired customer changes everything, including his outlook on life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's ready for this rarepair fic!!!

Sanji was gay.  
That was a fact. He always knew he was different, and he always knew he wouldn’t be able to express himself in his childhood home. He loved his parents and they loved him too, but he was sure despite what they would say they would love him a little less had they known of his sexual orientation.  
So he left.  
And now he was working in an unlit tavern, scrubbing at the wooden bartable and hating himself. Had he not been gay, he could have lived happily with his parents. But if the whole point of moving out from his house was being happy, then why wasn’t he? Why was he always tired – lonely – bored? And hell, if he had moved out because of his sexuality (which he would rather not address, considering how many things it had ruined for him), why wasn’t he hooking up with guys and all the fun stuff?  
He kinda knew why.  
Sanji kinda knew why.  
He kinda knew – whyyyy –  
He wasn’t picky but he didn’t look gay (a plus for him, because the stereotypical homosexual male looked goddamn unattractive). That wasn’t the reason, though. The reason was that Sanji was bloody inapporachable and had a penchant for picking arguments with attractive men and ending up getting hated (take his last interest, Zoro, for example). So not only was Sanji lonely, he was bad at talking to people and had a sucky job which took up too much of his time (that could have even used to meet up with new people) but which he kinda sorta needed to keep up with the rent.  
So yes: Sanji didn’t have much going for him. A shit job, abrasive social skills, and a gloomy demeanour. The bitch was doomed and he knew it. He had stopped trying to find a partner, anyway. His life sucked and what could he even do to change that?  
“Hey – hey, barman!” Sanji turned to the man. “Virgin orange and vodka, yeah?”   
Sanji couldn’t help but be confused at the request. He opened his mouth to say something – what, you mean just an orange juice? – but the man motioned to the small boy sitting at the bar VERY unsubtely, putting a finger over his mouth and sending him a covert wink. The man slid some coins in Sanji’s direction and Sanji took them, placed them in the register, and filled a glass of orange juice.  
He was smiling as he did it. When he realised that it was one of the first times he found himself actually enjoying something so mundane, he let his expression drop. Sanji wasn’t the type to get sentimental over random people.   
Hell – they could be homophobic, too.  
Sanji took the glass and placed it on the counter before the boy. “D’you want anything?” he asked the man.  
The man was in his early-to-mid twenties: about Sanji’s age. He had visciously red hair that framed the sides of his face in a choppy fringe; a scar of three lines – not unlike a claw mark – was a pale white colour over his left eye. He had a stupid amount of stubble on his chin and his brows were arched in a wise way.   
His hat ruined the whole effect.  
A stupid summer straw hat with a red sash around the base, tight weave and some form of floppy bullshit. Sanji couldn’t help but think of how out of place the man looked – then again it was all out of place, this guy’s entire bright presence in such a gloomy setting. And why the hell would he bring a kid along to a tavern?  
“Beer, and your name.”  
“Sanji,” he said, filling up a pint glass and sliding it over the bar. Sanji left to go and do other bullshit – he rather not have a stupid kid watching him while he killed time ‘polishing’ random stuff behind the bar (he was the only one manning it, so he couldn’t waste time by talking to someone) – but the man laughed and Sanji turned towards the noise.  
It was a deep laugh, whimsical, as if the man was genuinely happy – the kind of happiness you don’t get in real life. Sanji stood awkwardly behind the bar, struck by the sound of the man’s laughter.   
“Don’t you wanna know my name?” he asked over a grin.  
“I’m Luffy,” the kid with dark hair said. He swung his legs and focussed on his orange juice.   
“Um –“ Sanji’s eyes flickered away from him, towards the mop he desperately wished to me touching and making wet. “I don’t really care, to be honest.”  
“Honesty is always the best policy,” the man said with a wink and tinkle of laughter. “I’m Shanks.”  
“Cool,” said Sanji. Shanks was the first person to talk to him because he wanted to, not because he had to or because they worked together and it was convenient. And for some reason, Sanji wanted to say something cool to impress the man – though he couldn’t realise why.  
Ugh. The thought just made everything else more awkward.  
Though Shanks seemed to be the master of density and awkwardness. “This is my nephew, Luffy – well, he already said that,” Shanks laughed and ruffled his companion’s hair, who punched Shanks’ shoulder in retaliation.  
It was clear to Sanji that the punch didn’t really hurt, but Shanks seemed to play it up for the benefit of the kid (who looked under the age of ten – maybe seven or something?). Luffy seemed proud of himself and Sanji was desperate to slip out of the family dynamic.  
“So, Sanji – tell me about yourself,” Shanks said.  
“The essential role of the barman is to be a shoulder to cry on. So,” and than Sanji motioned for Shanks to talk, “you tell me about yourself.”  
“What, got some deep, dark secrets, barman?” Shanks laughed and Sanji just looked down awkwardly.  
Because – well, he did have a deep, dark secret, didn’t he? What else would he call his sexuality – a blessing? Ugh.  
“What’s wrong?” said the Shanks, a little more subdued.   
Sanji laughed forcefully, so forcefully that he could feel it in his teeth. “Nothing.”  
Even the kid was looking at him weirdly. “You know,” said Shanks, “I think everyone has a right to be happy. You only live once.”  
Sanji laughed uncomfortably. “Excuse me?”  
“Well, you told me to spill my guts,” said Shanks around the lip of his glass.  
Sanji knew Shanks was just saying it to make him feel better. What, so what if this stranger thought everyone had a right to be happy? Reality and that fucked-up fantasy were two different things. But the words made some longing shift inside Sanji. He wanted to be happy. His desires and reality were so far away that it just made him feel worse.  
And he got what Shanks was trying to imply. But Sanji hadn’t been happy in a long time, and even if Shanks thought everyone had a right to be happy, Sanji doubted Shanks’ ability to change him.   
Shanks was quick to change the topic. “Hey, Luffy?” he said.  
The boy looked up. “Yeah?”  
“Real pirates don’t drink orange juice,” he stage-whispered.   
“What?” Luffy looked at his glass of orange juice and then put it onto the bartop, grabbing his paper pirate hat off his head and clutching it to his chest. “No!”  
When Shanks started to laugh, the boy pouted in a way that made Sanji turn to hide his own snort.  
Luffy continued to pout until his features changed as Shanks’ laughter deepened. He giggled and said, “I’m drinking orange and vodka. Pirates drink vodka.”  
Shanks just laughed harder. Sanji had trouble stopping his tears. “He’s always – wanted – to be a pirate,” Shanks said between peals of laughter.  
“Yeah,” Luffy said proudly, now ignoring his uncle’s laughter, “Have you always wanted to be a barman?” Luffy directed at Sanji.  
Sanji choked on his laughter. “No,” he ended up saying after a round of coughs.  
“D’you wanna be a pirate?”  
“Nah. I get seasick.” Sanji paused, considering how much to say. “I like cooking, so, uh,” and it was embarrassing when he said it out loud, “I want to be a chef.”  
Shanks stopped laughing abruptly. “That so, huh? I’d like to taste what you’re cooking,” he with an unabashed look at Sanji’s crotch.  
Sanji was stunned to a shock. “Uh – what?”  
Shanks’ gaze had this odd seriousness. “I was just hitting on you, if you’re confused.”  
“Hitting – on me?”  
“If you’re uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”  
Sanji wetted his lips. “You just – don’t look – “ gay, Sanji wanted to tack on. Because he didn’t – Shanks looked the epitome of straight. Had Sanji not know Luffy was his nephew, Sanji would have easily assumed they were father and son.  
And the sexual thing that Shanks just said – how could Sanji even respond to that? Laugh it off? Sanji wasn’t sure if it was too late to say he wasn’t comfortable with the flirtation (if that was even what it was called) and kind of wasn’t even sure if he was uncomfortable with it. So what if he liked it a little? Everyone needed their ego stroked every once in a while. Plus, Sanji had a thing for redheads (ignoring the ex-interest, moss-head, but that was totally ages ago – new Sanji, new tastes).  
Shanks quickly changed the topic of conversation, but he seemed to have picked up on that Sanji had claimed not to completely hate the flirting – he let their hands touched as Sanji passed over drinks and was looking at Sanji with a depth and intensity to his gaze. He knew. Sanji’s previous response had basically outed him as a gay man – and Shanks was cool with it.  
Sanji’s first feeling was one of attraction. The last inklings – the sound of his laugh and the way Shanks looked after his nephew – the last inklings of feelings from these actions snowballed into something else. Maybe someone could just like Sanji the way he was. Maybe he was loveable – maybe he could be accepted.  
His second feeling was admiration. Sanji had met someone so open and proud about their sexuality – something he found he could never be, to the point of moving house. People don’t just move house over lousy problems like that. Sanji wasn’t open or comfortable about his sexuality, full-flipping-stop. There was an unsettling thought inside of him.  
Maybe he never could be.  
Sendosenpai: hey guys, more comments equal faster updates! hope you all enjoy >.< I love kudoses too!!!  
(We should all admit that this should be real) xxx


	2. you suck

CHAPTER 2  
The tavern wasn’t that busy when Shanks came back.  
Sanji’s focus was on the old lady who always found herself at the bar ordering tea, which he found equal parts amusing and annoying. There were many coffee shops in the vicinity, but Nami-san always seemed to be at the tavern, and it couldn’t have been for the no-existent ambience. And weren’t old ladies supposed to get heart attacks from loud noises or something?  
At some points, Sanji wished she did – especially when she tried to cop a feel. It wasn’t flattering. Being smacked on the arse from a saggy old lady is actually pretty disgusting. Loose skin wobbling as the palm made contact, ripples shuddering through her arm at the force of the hit, her eyes wide with marvel at the concept of being able to sexually assault someone who could have been her grandson.  
As Sanji thought, disgusting.  
So Shanks’ appearance was a serious blessing. Sanji could pull his focus away from Nami-san (she insisted he called her that, though the suffix made him consider ending his existence) and towards the only other customer in the tavern.  
“Sanji!” Shanks said excitedly.  
Sanji nodded in his direction, sliding away from Nami-san. “What can I get you?” he asked in a comparatively bored tone.  
Shanks looked over curiously at the other patron, probably having heard the relief in Sanji’s voice. “Nami-san,” he said in recognition, “I didn’t expect you here!”  
Nami-san’s eyelashes fluttered and Sanji moved away from the both of them so as to get away from her, though he remained close enough to hear the conversation. “Oh, Shanks!” she said, licking her lips, placing a brittle goblin-eqsue hand on his forearm, though Shanks seemed to neither mind or notice, “I didn’t expect to see you here either!”  
He leant over and kissed her wrinkled cheek, and Sanji wondered how the hell he could touch the witch willingly.   
An odd thought filtered into his mind. Shanks was so normalised by her touch – because he was used to it? If so, how? Sanji found himself wanting to know everything, but he knew he had no real justification for that. He wanted to pull himself further into the back room, where his coworker was stocking up, but also knew he needed to stay manning the front – he would have to remain subjected to Nami-san/Shanks, his biggest NOTP.  
He slid to the other side of the bar, away from the duo, and started to shift things around under the bar just to look busy.  
“Oh, Shanks, it’s been wonderful to talk to you!” Sanji finally heard Nami-san say. “I have to be going – Sanji?”  
Sanji stood up suddenly from his crouched position, his head swimming from lightheadedness, “Yes, Nami-san?”  
“Are you okay?” Shanks said, but Sanji just waved his concern away with his hand, looking at Nami-san to continue talking.  
“Well, I just wanted to say au revoir, as you French say,” Nami-san said with a wrinkly wink that looked more like a blink. She giggled and blew Sanji a kiss, waving at the pair of them before leaving the bar on shaky legs.   
Just before she left she heard Shanks say, “You’re French? That’s hot.”  
Her nose bled a fountain and she had to dab at it with a tissue hid under the sleeve of her cardigan. Sanji unfortunately saw all of this, and found himself wincing at Shanks’ words rather than finding them flattering. Nami-san FINALLY left.  
The bar was silent for a while. Shanks took Nami’s discarded tea pot and cup and saucer, putting them away behind the bar for Arlong to clean later. Arlong liked washing things up, anyway – for some reason, he had this odd obsession with water. Shanks spent a moment deciding his drink, before ordering some s(anji)ake.   
“How’s the cooking going?” Shanks asked conversationally.   
“Yeah, it’s going good,” Sanji said as he poured some sake. “Went to the All Blue yesterday, picked up some fish.”  
“Oh, that’s the shop on the west side, right?”  
Sanji affirmed that yes, it was, and then proceeded with a, “What do you work as?”  
“Guess,” Shanks said, tipping his drink towards his mouth with a smirk. The awkwardness had fallen away as Shanks opened up his playful side.  
Sanji laughed. “A pirate, for sure,” and then laughed at the ridiculous notion. A pirate? Sanji doubted Shanks had even ever pirated a film, let alone taken up the occupation.  
Shanks joined his laughter. “Yeah – sure. That’s Luffy’s dream, not mine.” Shanks chuckled and Sanji refilled his drink.  
“Have you heard of The Red Hat?” Shanks said after a moment.   
Sanji leant on the bar on his elbows, considering. “It’s that expensive hat shop, right?”  
“Yeah,” Shanks said, sipping his drink and looking up at Sanji from below his red hat as he spoke of The Red Hat, “It’s a chain. I’m the CEO.”  
Sanji stilled for a moment. “You’re the CEO?”  
“Yeah.” Then he left it at that.  
Sanji was a little stunned. The Red Hat was a very designer, exclusive hat store with a very exclusive clientelle – more exclusive than Costcutters’, and Sanji couldn’t even afford Costcutters. The Red Hat had worked in partnership with an armour company called Johnny’s (after the world-famous swordsperson who had recently fought and won against Hockey in the latest Olympics). To put things into perspective, the Queen had once bought a hat from The Red Hat and apparently she had to sell one of her corgis to do so.  
“Wow. That’s quite…” Sanji was wordless. “Why do you hang out in here, then?”   
“What do you mean?”  
Sanji looked around the unlit tavern before looking back at Shanks. “Just – I’m sure you could afford a little better than this.”  
Shanks shrugged. “Luffy likes it here.”  
Sanji wasn’t sure whether or not he believed that – what kind of kid would enjoy spending all of his time in a tavern rather than out in the sun? – but he didn’t question it any longer. Shanks’ occupation had made Sanji uneasy. Sure, Shanks was the one to initially flirt with Sanji – but wouldn’t Shanks expect more of a high-flier than someone’s highest aspiration was probably getting up from bed every morning?  
Sanji felt insecure, and he didn’t like it.  
“How’s Luffy doing?” he gave as an easy opening to change the topic. Shanks lept straight into it, giving an animated explaination of how Luffy had imagined his stuffed reindeer toy as one of his ‘crew members’. Shanks clearly adored the boy, and Sanji couldn’t stop the surge of admiration that welled in him.   
Shanks finished his story and turned to Sanji with a grin, “How’s your family, Sanji?”  
The mood dropped suddenly, the warm blanket of comfort getting ripped away from him harshly. Sanji wasn’t sure what to say and Shanks quickly picked up on it.   
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that,” Shanks quickly tried to remedy the situation, removing his hat from his head to show sincerity.  
“No, no – it’s all right,” Sanji said. He leant his head on one of his fists. “They’re fine, I think.”  
“You think?”  
For some reason, Sanji found talking to Shanks easy. The questions weren’t nosily probing; they were stated in such a way that prompted Sanji to talk if he wanted to.  
And he found that he wanted to.  
“I haven’t spoken to them in a while,” Sanji said. When Shanks didn’t say anything, Sanji continued. “I moved out a couple of months ago.”  
“You don’t sound too happy about that.”  
Sanji grabbed a cleaning rag and started rubbing the worksurface so he would have an excuse not to look properly at Shanks’ beauty. “My parents don’t like change,” Sanji said. “I don’t think they would have accepted my sexuality that easily.” Sanji topped up Shanks’ drink. “It was a decision that I made, but I don’t think it was the right one.”  
“Why not?”  
Sanji hesitated. There were so many reasons for him to think he had made the decision irrationally.   
“I think moving out has made me hate my sexuality,” Sanji said, and breathing life into the words made them a tangible enemy. “I blame being gay for how much harder things have gotten.”  
Little did Sanji know, aside from making things harder, moving out had caused his parents to put a bounty on him (alive only, geez!) in the hopes they would find their beloved sun. They had arranged for him to court the lovely and stunning Nami-san.  
Shanks rolled his glass on the table. “One Piece of advice, Sanji,” he said, looking at his hands, “Being hard on yourself won’t change anything. If things have gotten more difficult for you, maybe you should change what you’re doing.”  
Sanji sighed. “Maybe,” he said. And for once, rather than thinking that moving past this job would be impossible – maybe he could change job, maybe he cold move out of this dreary tavern. Or maybe he could stay – maybe he could make things better for himself.  
The world was new and open with numerous possibilities, and as Shanks cracked a joke about hats and cats, Sanji could only admire warm soul on the other side of the bar.  
This attraction – maybe he couldn’t change his sexuality. Maybe he should stop being so hard on himself – maybe he should start thinking about what he wanted rather than what would be easier for everyone else to cope with.  
And in that moment of light in the dark tavern, Sanji wanted Shanks.  
-  
Shanks paused before he paid for his drinks. “Sanji, could I have your number?” Shanks asked.  
Sanji blinked, shocked, before pulling out a napkin from behind the bar and writing his number on it.  
“What, not leaving a lip-stained kiss on it?” Shanks teased, waving the napkin around. He laughed, handing Sanji an extortionate tip – enough to purchase Arlong a deep twelve-foot pool so he could embrace his true water-loving, fishman-esque self. Sanji went to return the money (seriously Shanks, what the fuck), but Shanks was already gone.  
-  
“Sanji, you off?” Arlong asks as Sanji reached for his jacket.  
Sanji nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you, man.”  
Arlong had known Sanji for quite a while – they were friends from school and had continued meeting up after it ended. Arlong knew all about Zoro and Sanji’s fatal attraction to him. Zoro unfortunately didn’t believe in his love.  
“Wait,” Arlong said. “That man – Shanks – was asking for you when you weren’t in yesterday.”  
“Oh,” Sanji said, feeling flattered.   
“Sanji…” Arlong hesitated, “I don’t want you to get hurt again – I don’t want you to be fighting for a love that doesn’t exist.” Arlong took a deep breath. “Shanks is a good guy, I won’t deny that. But…I’ve seen him with more women than men. I don’t even know if I’ve ever seen him with a guy,” Arlong said. “He hasn’t got a reputation for long-term relationships, either.”  
Sanji’s heart sagged lower than Nami-san’s breasts.   
Sendosenpai: OMG thanks for the comment!!! >.< I appreciate it sooo much and I hope you like this one too!  
the cousin of the one who is scared of cats: I hope you like this chapter! Your fave one piece ship xD (aside from LuffyxShanks ofc, but i'll write that next!!! :P )  
COMMENT, KUDOS AND READ! LOVE YOU ALL MY LITTLE PIRATES!!! <3 xxx


	3. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hats and red hearts

When sanji got a text from his boi, he was very excited. 

Shanks had asked for Sanji's number the last time he had been in the tavern, claiming he wanted to know when Sanji was in so they could hang out together. Given the tavern was rather unpopular due to the grime and the flea-ridden street lobster that usually frequented there - lovingly named Usopp by Arlong, who was usually the one tasked by batting the creature out with the sweeping-side of the broom - Sanji figured his boss wouldn't mind if he spoke to shanks a lot when he was there. And dammit, it was kind of his JOB. 

So yes, Shanks had Sanji's number. Sanji was a little worried after what Arlong had told him about Shanks' promiscuity- but the heart wants what it wants...and Sanji, apparently, wouldn't be the first to admit that his heart wanted Shanks. 

So maybe Shanks' text did make Sanji's heart skip a beat...but maybe it was hard to admit...

Maybe, despite all the epiphanies, Sanji was still having trouble with being GAY. But being with Shanks...how could that be a problem? 

'Hey Sanji, it's Shanks here. I was wondering if you were free tonight? X' 

Sanji was fast (yet not fast enough to seem eager) to reply affirmative, and hesitated for a moment concerning the 'X'. Was he reading too much into it? Maybe it was just friendly - or out of habit - or, or - maybe it was...because Shanks liked him? 

Sanji didn't send a kiss. Maybe Shanks did flirt with him before, any maybe he was then, but without seeing him in person Sanji could hardly gauge whether or not the guy was joking. 

And what if Arlong was right? What if the kiss was something he sent to everyone - what if it didn't make Sanji special? 

'Great! I finished my One Piece of work so I was thinking we could meet up. Would you be up for that? Xx' 

-

When Shanks pulled up outside of Sanji's dreary apartment, Sanji was worried. 

What if Shanks said something about his house? What if he went inside? For the first time in a long time Sanji had tired to clean it up, tried to get his personal life together a little...but still, he wasn't sure if he was ready to reveal all of that to Shanks. 

But Shanks came and rang the doorbell and waited patiently outside. Sanji met him at the door and Shanks lead him to the car. 

The engine of the 4x4 was smooth. "I call it Hawkeye," Shanks said. "People usually get a little intimidated when I refer to my car by that name. I think they think I'm referencing that magician that died after the dove in his hat pecked through his jugular." 

"Isn't that what you named it after?" Sanji allowed himself to smile a little, and was again shocked by how easy the expression came upon his face when he was around Shanks. 

Shanks snorted. "No. The magician took his stage name after THIS car. The dick was actually called Hockey. I knew him well, Horatio."

Sanji actually laughed, and he was glad he was going out with Shanks. He'd never actually been called Horatio before...though he would gladly adopt the pet name to make Shanks happy. 

And as much as he subconsciously wanted it to be a date...he was glad it wasn't. It was less stressful this way - gave him time to figure out his feelings - let him have a friend. 

Shanks rode Hawkeye, Sanji chuckled at his little comments...all was right in the world. 

-

"Best thing I've ever ridden," Shanks said when they exited Hawkeye. He grabbed the handle between his thumb and forefinger and jerked the door shut. Sanji had never been jealous of a car door...until NOW, that was. 

The short walk to the restaurant was, well, short, and the two men were being seated in no time. Shanks merely had to say his name, watch about three girls and a man called Zeff collapse, and the pair were seated immediately. 

"What can I get this friendly pair," asked the waiter who had previously introduced himself as Ace. The waiter was the epitome of beauty. He was shirtless for some unknown (yet well-appreciated) reason - at least for Nami-San, who was seated behind the table opposite to shanksan, a menu over the lower part of her face and large, comical glasses covering her eyes. She had intended to watch shanksan courtship though her eyes instead fell upon the handsome, shirtless lad. 

"It's a date," corrected Shanks. "What's this dish of the day? One Piece of fish from the Brook?"

Ace wrote the order down in his notebook, looking towards a shell-shocked Sanji. A DATE? This was a DATE? But - Sanji was so confused - and - he thought they were FRIENDS?? - he never thought the harmless flirting - and Ace was looking expectantly at him and he read out the first thing he saw on the menu, "I'd like a lamb Chopper," and Ace left and - 

"This is a date?" Sanji asked, eyes on his cutlery. 

Shanks laughed, pulling his hat off and flattening his hair down. "I'd hardly bring anyone here." 

'Here' was the restaurant - the Baratie. It was famous and expensive and it'd be an ARLONG time since he'd been somewhere so nice...

"And how many people HAVE you brought here?" Sanji hardly intended to sound so bitter or bitchy but Arlong's words were doing crazy things in his head -

Shanks laughed a little in confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked, but it was clear he realised a few moments later when his face fell. 

There was an awkward silence on the table which Sanji tried to ignore. He fiddled with the edge of the table cloth and refused to make eye contact w his 'date'. So yeah - maybe his question had been brash and inconsiderate and maybe Sanji should be acting apologetic. But at the same time, Sanji deserves to know the answer. How many people had Shanks been with? and maybe Sanji was being silly to care so much - but the fact Shanks owned The Red Hat was already a point of insecurity - to know he had a bunch more experience than him in the dating arena, too? Sanji wasn't sure how to act. 

Maybe they were doomed from the start. 

But Shanks was tactful and leant back in his chair calmly. He breathed out and Sanji could practically see him expelling his anger through the action. 

"Sanji, just because I'm friends with people like," and his gaze flitted to Nami-San, "just because I hang out with people who are - uh, SECURE with their sexuality, doesn't mean..." Shanks wavered off, rubbing the edge of his hat between his thumb and forefinger in consideration. "Doesn't mean I, you know - DO stuff like that. I'm with people I like and I might flirt sometimes as a JOKE but I like you and I haven't liked anyone as much as you. Seriously Sanji, lov-LIKING you has inspired me to be a better man. " Shanks leant forward and placed his hand over Sanji's. "you make me happy." 

Sanji was a little (tree) stumped. He could see Nami-San in his periphery, Barty Crouch(ing) under a table to try and look up Ace's shorts. Shanks squeezed his hand. 

"You make me happy too," Sanji muttered. And the realisation - saying it out loud - it was REAL. Sanji really liked Shanks. He didn't care for whether he was rich or poor or slutty or bisexual. He liked Shanks, and all of his characteristics made him HIM and he liked all of them. They all made him happy. 

-

"Thanks for dinner," Sanji said once Shanks pulled up outside his apartment. 

Shanks chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. " 

Sanji smiled and they stared at each other awkwardly. To kiss or not to kiss? But the longer neither of them moved the more awkward things got. Sanji broke eye contact first, grabbing the door handle and pushing it open. 

"Sanji," and sanji hesitated. He turned his head towards shanks. 

Shanks took off his beloved red straw hat and placed it on Sanji's head. "Give it back when you decide to go out w me." 

Sanjis hand faltered on the car door. Shanks wasn't pressuring for them to go out, aware of sanjis insecurities... 

"Okay," Sanji said. 

Senpai : did you guys like it? Good ending or nah? Tell me your thoughts below >.<. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was working on my other works such as Let Me Be The Wallpaper (crossover fic) AND an alpha werewolf Zosan fic called (drumroll plz) BLEEDING FOR YOUR LOVE go check it out you won't regret it!!!!! 

Tell me below if there are any other ships you want and yeah I like comments comments I like come for me my child do it take a plunge into the unknown LOVE ME AHAIN 

 

senpai xxxoxoxoxox


End file.
